Quoi qu'il advienne
by Marvech98
Summary: La dernière fois qu'il avait laissé son cœur ouvert et vulnérable, une femme mystérieuse y avait laissé sa marque avant de disparaître dans la nuit. Cette marque était devenue une cicatrice par dessus laquelle une carapace de pierre s'était formée, mais restant éternellement sensible. Leon était tombé amoureux une fois dans sa vie et il ne s'en était jamais remis.
1. Partie 1

_Bonjour à tous. Tel que promis dans mon oneshot précédent, en voici une histoire sur Leon et Ada que j'ai eu un grand plaisir, de même qu'une grande difficulté à écrire. Encore une fois, cette fanfiction sera disponible en anglais éventuellement, bien que je ne puisse dire quand exactement puisque traduire ça risque d'être très long et que je suis de nouveau très occupée avec l'école qui reprend. Ça se fera, pas d'inquiétudes. _

_Cette histoire prend place immédiatement après le film Damnation. Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, il se peut que vous soyez confus de temps à autre mais ce n'est pas essentiel de l'avoir vu pour comprendre l'histoire. J'ai adoré ce film (en particulier puisque j'étudie en Animation 3D) et j'ai noté quelques différences marquées sur le personnage de Leon (outre le fait qu'ils aient changés la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux). Il m'apparaît beaucoup plus cynique et même un peu plus agressif (ce que je ne considère pas forcément comme une mauvaise chose). J'adore particulièrement la façon dont il se rit presque des hommes qui le tiennent en otage à la menace d'une arme. Ça donne réellement l'impression que son expérience l'a endurci et à fait en sorte que plus rien ne l'étonne ou ne l'intimide. _

_Je me suis également permise d'inventer une famille à Leon, étant donné que la série ne donne strictement aucune informations sur sa vie avant Raccoon City. _

_La totalité de l'histoire est au dessus de 15 000 mots alors bien que ça soit censé être un oneshot, j'ai décidé de la diviser en deux pour éviter que la grosseur du texte soit trop étouffante pour certains. La deuxième partie est déjà écrite et sera postée dans environ une semaine. D'ici là, je serais heureuse d'avoir vos commentaires et pourquoi pas vos suggestions pour peut-être d'autres fanfictions sur ce couple!_

_Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué la quotte, cette histoire s'adresse à un public adulte en raison de thèmes et de scènes de nature sexuelle. Considérez vous comme avertis!_

_Resident Evil et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Capcom. _

_Voici la partie 1 de mon histoire. Bonne lecture!_

_OOOOOOOOOO_

**Quoi qu'il advienne**

**Partie 1**

Leon jeta négligemment son manteau de cuir favori sur le canapé du salon, fermant la porte d'entrée derrière lui d'un coup de pied. Son petit appartement était aussi calme et vide que lorsqu'il l'avait laissé quelques semaines auparavant avant de partir pour la République Slave de l'Est pour des « vacances ». Sentant son appel de plus en plus urgent, Leon s'écrasa mollement sur le sofa, soupirant encore pour le énième fois. Ses muscles engourdis avaient réclamés un repos depuis avant même qu'il n'ait remonté dans l'avion qui l'avait ramené chez lui.

Il avait beau être un homme d'action, il appréciait lui aussi ses moments de paix, trop rares dans son genre de métier, où il pouvait se permettre de lézarder dans son salon et de ne penser à rien. Claire avait beau lui dire que les hommes arrivaient à le faire sans effort, par moment, Leon avait du mal à arrêter les idées de tourner dans sa tête. À ses retours de mission, il éprouvait presque toujours l'irrépressible envie de se couper du reste du monde, verrouillant portes et abaissant les rideaux pour ne laisser entrer aucune lumière ni aucun son. Il constatait, morose, que ça devenait de plus en plus fréquent à mesure que ses années s'écoulaient. À voir la façon dont ses voisins le regardaient lorsqu'il les croisait dans le corridor, ils devaient le prendre pour un espèce d'antisocial qui transportait une arme sur lui dès qu'il devait mettre le pied dehors. Ils savaient, toutefois, qu'il était à l'employé du gouvernement et cela lui évitait d'être questionné ou dérangé par des locataires indiscrets.

L'agent avait très envie de prendre un verre ou deux, là, maintenant, tout de suite, pour s'aider à se déconnecter de ses pensées, mais le frigo était vide, comme c'était toujours le cas à ses retours de mission et il sentait qu'il n'avait ni l'énergie, ni la patience pour sortir dans le monde extérieur, à plus forte raison s'il devait parler à quelqu'un.

La cadette des Redfield, entre autres, lui avait souvent fait remarqué qu'il avait changé depuis qu'il s'était mis à l'emploi du gouvernement, ou plutôt que le gouvernement l'avait mis à son emploi. À mesure que le temps passait, il devenait de plus en plus cynique, pessimiste, irritable et par moment il devait se l'admettre, paranoïaque. À cela s'ajoutait ce qui devenait de plus en plus une habitude; un penchant vers l'alcool et une difficulté grandissante à se montrer patient dans ses jours les plus sombres. Leon se voyait se transformer en vieil homme aigri avant son temps. Malgré tout ses efforts, le bioterrorisme semblait gagner en popularité.

Jeune policier fraîchement rescapé des tréfonds de l'enfer qu'avait été Raccoon City, il avait sincèrement cru pouvoir empêcher qu'une telle tragédie ne se reproduise. Il y croyait encore à son retour d'Espagne après que la menace d'une épidémie de _Plaga_ ait été évitée. Mais après ça, ce n'était plus que ce qu'il considérait comme des échecs successifs. Harvardville et ensuite la République Slave de l'Est, où des gens pourtant bien intentionnés avaient fait l'erreur de croire que l'on pouvait exercer un contrôle sur les armes biologiques.

Leon n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler quelqu'un de sensible. Non, quelqu'un de sensible n'arriverait pas à supporter ce qu'il vivait au quotidien et qui pourrait l'en blâmer? Malgré tout, son cœur n'était pas aussi dur qu'il ne l'aurait peut-être souhaité. Claire avait raison : il était en train de se rendre malade à force de porter le poids de la planète entière sur ses épaules, seul. Que pouvait-il y faire? Il était piégé dans ce mode de vie qui le transformait lentement mais sûrement en robot, dans lequel il devait se battre à chaque seconde de chaque minute, où l'on attendait de lui rien de moins que la perfection. Leon le loup solitaire, qu'on l'appelait. Le peu d'amis qu'il avait, il ne les voyait qu'en de très rares occasions. Le reste de ses connaissances se limitait à ses collègues. Des gens qu'il appréciait, pour la plupart mais qui ne feraient jamais parti de sa vie autrement que par le travail. Les quelques membres de sa famille avec qui il avait gardé contact ignoraient presque tout de sa vie, plus spécifiquement de son travail comme la loi le tenait au silence. De toute façon, même s'il n'avait pas eu l'obligation de tout leur cacher, il l'aurait fait qu'en même. Il avait horreur qu'on s'inquiète pour lui.

Leon se sentait seul et savait qu'il le resterait probablement pour le reste de sa vie. Quelle femme accepterait de le supporter, lui qui serait parti risquer sa vie 80% du temps, et le peu de temps où il serait présent, trop épuisé et trop stressé pour contribuer aux tâches quotidiennes? La plupart des hommes de son âge étaient mariés et avait un ou deux enfants. En s'imaginant père de famille, Leon ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner sans humour. Il ne ferait pas un bon père. Le genre qui ne voit ses enfants qu'une fois par semaine et qui disparaîtrait le reste du temps, sans pouvoir leur expliquer où il allait, se sentant toujours coupable de laisser leur mère s'occuper d'eux toute seule. Il ne voulait pas imposer ça à qui que ce soit. Sa propre mère l'avait élevée toute seule lui et ses sœurs et l'implication d'un père dans sa jeunesse lui avait toujours manqué.

La vérité était que, depuis Raccoon City, Leon n'avait plus réussi à avoir une relation sérieuse. Peu de temps avant le jour fatidique de ses débuts dans les forces policière, sa copine l'avait plaqué, lui reprochant son manque d'implication dans leur relation. Il n'avait pas trouvé la volonté de la contredire. La flamme s'était éteinte pour lui depuis quelques temps et il s'était donné corps et âme à son entraînement de policier. Une petite amie qu'il n'aimait même pas n'était qu'une distraction sur le chemin de sa future carrière. Au cours des années qui suivirent, Leon resta l'éternel célibataire qu'il était, ayant des aventures d'un soir de temps en temps, question de déstresser (il était un homme dans la fleur de l'âge, après tout. Il avait des besoins de mâle!) mais jamais de relation stable. Il avait déjà éprouvé une sincère affection pour quelques filles par moment mais rien qui pouvait se comparer à l'amour que l'on décrivait sans relâche dans les grandes chansons. Aucune femme ne parvenait tout à fait à franchir la barrière qu'il s'était érigée. Sauf une...

La dernière fois qu'il avait laissé son cœur, ouvert et vulnérable, une femme mystérieuse y avait laissé sa marque avant de disparaître dans la nuit. Cette marque était devenue une cicatrice par dessus laquelle une carapace de pierre s'était formée, mais restant éternellement sensible. Leon était tombé amoureux une fois dans sa vie et il ne s'en était jamais remis.

Son mal prenait la forme d'une femme élancée, toujours vêtu d'un rouge aguichant. De longues jambes fuselées, des cheveux noirs comme un ciel d'hiver. Ses yeux étaient des puits sans fond, insondables, illisibles et son visage angélique exhibait sans scrupule un sourire énigmatique dont elle seule connaissait le sens. Le tout s'était incarné dans un sublime mélange de raffinement oriental et de grâce occidentale. La femme mystère que le monde connaissait uniquement sous le nom de Ada Wong. Cette maudite femme, aussi insaisissable que la fumée dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux et était la raison pour laquelle il se détestait autant.

Il avait toutes les raisons de la haïr. Ada s'était jouée de lui comme elle l'avait probablement fait avec tant d'autres hommes pour arriver à ses fins. Aveuglé par l'amour comme un adolescent, Leon ne s'était même par méfié de la belle en robe de soirée au milieu d'une ville infestée de monstres. Il n'avait pas hésité à lui servir de bouclier quand une mère désespérée avait essayé de la tuer. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu était un échantillon du virus qui avait transformé William Birkin en abomination. Et pourtant, alors qu'elle était étendue sur le sol, mortellement blessée et qu'il la tenait dans ses bras elle avait dit qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, scellant son cœur avec un chaste baiser juste avant de « mourir. » Encore aujourd'hui, ce souvenir le tourmentait.

Leon avait dû faire le deuil de son premier vrai amour après ça et sitôt la blessure s'était-elle refermée que des rumeurs lui étaient parvenues que la femme en rouge était toujours en vie. Ses rêves et ses cauchemars s'étaient exaucés simultanément dans la chambre des maîtres d'un château dément où la belle espionne était réapparue. Et comme ça, derrière un barrage de colère et de méfiance, la plaie s'était rouverte et ses nuits étaient de nouveau peuplées d'émotions violentes sur des images torrides et inavouables.

Après avoir écouté distraitement le tic tac de l'horloge au dessus de sa télévision, Leon décida qu'il était temps de prendre une douche. Comme il revenait toujours au bout de chaque voyage couvert de sueur, de sang et d'autres substances auxquelles il préférait ne pas penser, prendre une douche était un incontournable, quoique sa mission improvisée en République Slave de l'Est n'ait pas été parmi ses missions les plus « sales ». Il avait beau être un gars et ne pas avoir peur de se salir les mains, il n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un de fondamentalement propre.

Leon fit couler l'eau, attendant pour qu'elle soit bien chaude et se dévêtit complètement avant de se glisser sous le jet délicieusement brûlant. Bloquant temporairement le flot incessant de pensées qui tourbillonnait dans son esprit, il choisit de se concentrer sur la menue tâche de se débarrasser de la crasse qui lui collait à la peau. Il s'employa à nettoyer ses cheveux, shampooinant vigoureusement ses mèches châtaines pour en enrayer toute trace de saleté. Et puis, même si le nettoyage était terminé, l'agent spécial choisit de rester encore quelques minutes supplémentaires sous l'eau. La chaleur additionnée du massage que créaient les gouttelettes en tombant sur sa peau aidait à soulager ses muscles raides et endoloris.

En sortant de la douche, Leon ne fut même pas surpris de voir se refléter sur le miroir d'énormes bleus un peu partout sur son corps en particulier au niveau de ses côtes à cause d'un foutu Tyrant qui l'avait pris pour une poupée de chiffon et l'avait serré si fort qu'il avait cru qu'il allait vomir ses entrailles. Le plus gros des dommages lui avait été évité grâce à sa veste de kevlar sans laquelle il se serait probablement retrouvé avec des côtes cassées et une hémorragie interne qui l'aurait rapidement tué. Outre cela, il n'y avait eut rien de trop grave; rien qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne pouvait arranger.

Le jeune homme se pencha de plus près vers le miroir pour examiner son visage plus en détail. Il y avait les cernes sous ses yeux mais à part ça, rien d'anormal. Leon délibéra intérieurement à savoir s'il ferait mieux de se raser, parcourant ses doigts sur la texture rugueuse de sa barbe. Pendant ses quelques jours d'absence, sa barbe avait poussé, juste assez pour colorer ses joues et sa gorge. Haussant les épaules, l'agent spécial décida de s'en charger le lendemain matin, quand l'énergie serait, espérait-il, plus au rendez-vous. Il se contenta de se brosser les dents.

Leon ne se donna même pas la peine de se revêtir et ressortit de la salle de bain flambant nu. Il ne fit qu'enfiler un caleçon propre (si une urgence devait survenir au milieu de la nuit, il ne voulait pas avoir à sortir de chez lui avec rien sur le dos) et se laissa tomber sur son lit, soulagé de pouvoir enfin décompresser.

Dans la pénombre de sa chambre, coupé du monde extérieur par une porte close et d'épais stores qui recouvrait les fenêtres, le sommeil le fuyait. Ses pensées le tourmentaient et s'il faisait mine d'en détourner son attention, la douleur pourtant modeste par rapport à ce qu'il avait déjà connu, semblait s'amplifier. _Je donnerais tout pour une bière..._

Leon fit appel à toute la discipline mentale qu'il lui restait et essaya d'oublier Raccoon City, l'Espagne et la République Slave pour ce soir. Les ombres avaient changées de place lorsqu'il réussit enfin à se déconnecter de ses tourments et il crut l'espace d'un instant qu'il allait enfin réussir à dormir jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair de rouge vienne de nouveau chasser les brumes du sommeil.

Leon ouvrit prestement les yeux, résistant à l'envie de démolir quelque chose par pure frustration. Pourquoi cette femme diabolique ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser en paix, se lamenta-t-il en s'asseyant au bord du matelas pour enfouir son visage dans ses mains.

Elle était apparue de nouveau contre toute attente dans un pays en guerre, ses motivations aussi mystérieuses que ses méthodes. Comme c'était souvent coutume entre eux, elle l'avait abordé sous la menace d'une arme après avoir tenté de le neutraliser. Tenté, se rappela Leon, tenant toujours à sa fierté de mâle. Ada, de trois ans son aînée et ayant été dans le domaine de l'espionnage plus longtemps que lui l'avait été dans la lutte au bioterrorisme comptait cette expérience de plus; elle savait composer avec des attaques surprise mieux que lui et sa technique de corps à corps était redoutable. À cela s'ajoutait une rapidité supérieure et un temps de réaction rivalisant avec le sien. Leon et elle s'équivalait au niveau de l'agilité mais l'agent gouvernemental la surpassait sur le plan de la force physique et de la résistance aux coups, sans compter l'avantage que lui conférait sa taille et son poids plus importants.

L'apparition d'Ada l'avait laissé perplexe quant au responsable de l'épidémie de _Plaga_. N'avait-elle pas fui l'Espagne avec un échantillon de l'espèce dominante du parasite (après le lui avoir arraché de force, d'ailleurs)? Au bout du compte Ada était à nouveau sorti de sa vie sans explications. De son étrange visite demeurait l'écho d'une question qu'il s'était déjà posée plusieurs fois auparavant : _Quand allons nous terminer ce que nous avons commencé cette nuit là? _Cette nuit là...

Leon s'en souvenait, son cœur s'en souvenait et une autre partie de lui s'en souvenait également. C'était quelques temps après l'incident de Harvardville. Une soirée comme les autres où Leon était rentré du travail, épuisé mais soulagé d'avoir réussi à écarter une autre menace avec l'aide bien appréciée de Claire Redfield. Le jeune homme était retourné chez lui après avoir pris quelques bières avec des collègues au bar du coin. Il s'en était retourné à pied, l'âme à la nostalgie et s'était surpris à regarder le ciel, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis une éternité, ne pensant pour une fois à rien. Dès qu'il avait refermé la porte d'entrée de son chez-soi, cependant, il avait senti que quelque chose clochait. Soupçonnant immédiatement que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans son appartement, il avait dégainé son arme, prêt à se défendre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir l'énigmatique Ada, innocemment assise sur son lit après avoir pris la liberté de lire un rapport qu'il avait rédigé en lien avec son travail.

Sa réaction initiale fut un mélange d'incrédulité, de colère et de joie. L'espionne garda le silence sur la raison de son introduction dans sa maison comme elle le fit sur le sujet de l'échantillon de _Plaga_ qu'elle lui avait dérobé. Elle se contenta de lui dire que Wesker l'avait dans sa mire et qu'il devait surveiller ses arrières. Le reste de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue se perdait dans le vague. Leon se souvenait que c'était un mélange de querelle et de flirt. Ce dont il se souvenait très bien en revanche c'était la façon dont la voluptueuse femme en rouge l'avait honteusement séduit jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve sur le dos, elle assise sur ses reins comme sur un trône, pour que l'homme et la femme dissimulés derrière l'agent et l'espionnent ne se perdent dans une étreinte confuse et passionnée où chacun des deux luttait pour avoir le contrôle. En cet instant, il avait cru que ses fantasmes les plus fous allaient se concrétiser. Mais l'instant d'après, son cellulaire sonnait et Ada s'éclipsa à nouveau en souriant malicieusement parce que le « travail l'appelait ». Elle le laissa seul, torse nu, le visage couvert de rouge à lèvre, sur le plancher du salon avec une douloureuse érection qui suppliait d'être libérée avec pour seule preuve que ça n'avait pas été le fruit de son imagination, des marques d'ongles sur son dos. S'il avait fallu que quelqu'un entre par hasard et le trouve comme ça, ç'aurait été l'humiliation de sa vie. Inutile de dire ce qu'il s'était employer à faire une fois qu'il s'était assuré d'avoir verrouillé toutes ses portes.

Après cette expérience, Leon s'était promis de ne plus laisser la belle espionne l'entraîner dans une situation pareille. Il ne voulait plus croire que cela avait une chance de mener là où il le voulait et il en avait assez de la laisser marcher sur son cœur avec sa talons aiguille. Pourtant Leon ne pouvait nier que personne d'autre au monde ne parvenait à démolir ses défenses pour entrevoir le jeune policier vulnérable caché sous son extérieur d'agent spécial endurci. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus terrifiant. Même s'il essayait de se convaincre du contraire, Ada le tenait entre ses doigts comme un fragile petit oiseau qu'elle pouvait décider d'écraser sitôt que l'envie lui en prenait. Et il n'était pas assez naïf pour croire qu'elle ne s'en apercevait pas. Ada savait très bien à quel point l'impact qu'elle avait sur lui était fort. Malgré tout, pour des raisons qui demeuraient connues de elle seule, elle ne le faisait pas.

Leon savait qu'Ada n'avait aucun scrupule à laisser tomber ses alliés ou même à se retourner contre eux, si son contrat l'exigeait. Quelle que soit sa cible, ça ne faisait aucune différence. Elle en disposerait comme on disposerait d'un sac d'ordures. Ainsi que de tout ceux qui se mettait en travers de son chemin. C'était justement ça qui l'avait laissé perplexe. Il s'était mis en travers de son chemin plusieurs fois, sans toutefois s'en rendre compte lors de sa quête pour le virus G à Raccoon City et elle ne s'était pas débarrassé de lui comme elle avait eu de multiples occasions de le faire. Leon s'était dit que c'était simplement parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie en encaissant une balle à son intention et qu'elle avait voulu lui rendre la pareille. Mais sa théorie tenait de moins en moins la route surtout depuis l'incident d'Espagne où il avait contrecarré ses plans et compliqué son travail, encore une fois sans qu'il n'en soit conscient, et qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour le lui faire regretter. Au contraire, elle l'avait sauvé à plusieurs reprise lui et Ashley. _C'était sans doute parce que ça l'arrangeais que je reste en vie_, raisonna-t-il._ Je pouvais encore lui être utile_. Une autre partie de lui, naïve et optimiste voulait toutefois croire que ça ne s'arrêtait pas là.

C'était justement cette petite partie naïve et optimiste qui le retenait de rejeter systématiquement la femme de sa vie et de se laisser croupir dans sa solitude. Et si il ne laissait pas Ada complètement froide? Et si elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui, ne serais-ce qu'une attirance charnelle? N'importe quel homme serait plus que satisfait que ça en reste là, mais pas lui.

Leon continua à penser jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement à lui seul fasse taire le tourbillon dans sa tête. Il glissa doucement dans un sommeil sans rêve si profond qu'il se réveilla le lendemain exactement dans la même position.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard las à son réveil-matin. 13h30. Une chance qu'il était censé être en congé jusqu'à la fin du mois. Son corps reposé, il se voyait sortir du lit de meilleure humeur que la veille. Après avoir fait sa toilette du matin (prenant le temps de se raser cette fois), et enfilé des vêtements propres, un simple chandail noir à manche courtes et un jean gris, Leon saisit ses clefs et son portefeuille. Avec le frigo complètement vide, il ne mangerait pas avant d'être aller faire un tour au marché.

C'était vraiment étrange comment les choses banales du quotidien comme aller acheter de la nourriture au marché avaient un effet calmant sur lui. Si habitué qu'il était aux situations extrêmes, il s'étonnait parfois de la tranquillité de la vie de tous les jours. Il regardait les passants, les clients de l'épicerie et les conducteurs avec qui il partageait la route. Chacun avait son lot de soucis mais Leon aurait mit sa main au feu qu'aucun d'eux ne réalisait à quel point ils passaient près d'être victimes d'atroces épidémies ou d'être déchiqueté par des armes biologiques. Les gens se plaisaient à inventer des scénario catastrophe pour se divertir mais la vérité était que même si plusieurs se doutaient que des choses dangereuses se passaient là où ils ne pouvaient pas les voir, ils préféraient ne pas le savoir. _La vie est moins dure à supporter quand on est pas conscient de toutes les menaces qui pèsent sur nous, en particulier celles contres lesquelles nous ne pouvons rien_. Leon les enviait de parvenir à oublier la réalité odieuse du monde dans lequel ils vivaient. Parfois il y arrivait, lorsqu'il appréciait un de ses rares congés, mais il y avait des moments où ses souvenirs refaisaient surface dans les moments les plus inopportuns et qu'il devait prendre un moment pour se rappeler qu'il n'était pas en danger.

Leon fit ses emplettes sans se presser, évitant dans la mesure du possible d'interagir avec la populace (il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter de la pluie et du beau temps). Il retourna ensuite chez lui où il se confectionna un sandwich accompagné d'un vert de lait, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Il n'était certes pas un chef cuisinier, le temps lui manquait pour s'adonner à ce hobby, mais il n'était pas tout à fait médiocre non plus. Le plus important était de s'en tenir aux aliments légers lorsqu'il était en congé et de garder les calories pour quand il avait à fournir des efforts physiques intenses dans le cadre de son travail.

Son humble repas terminé, Leon décida d'aller prendre une marche sous le soleil doré de l'après midi. Un peu d'exercice sans aller jusqu'à se détremper de sueur était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Il avança distraitement à une bonne allure, laissant ses pieds le guider à travers les rues semi - familières de son quartier. Il décida de s'arrêter un moment au parc du coin; un terrain de baseball d'un côté, un terrain de football de l'autre, des structures de jeux pour les enfants quelque part au fond et une grande étendue verdoyante ou des gens de tous les âges promenaient leurs chiens ou s'asseyaient pour discuter. Leon prit place sur un banc solitaire, observant les gens passer sans vraiment prêter attention à quoi que ce soit. Une jeune fille, probablement au début de la vingtaine lui adressa un sourire charmeur en passant et Leon lui sourit faiblement à son tour, non pas par intérêt mais par simple politesse.

« C'est presque étrange de te voir te mêler ainsi au commun des mortels. » fit une voix non loin derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

Cette voix. Entre mille il la reconnaîtrait. Grave, sensuelle avec la douceur du velours. Ses battements de cœur s'accélérèrent comme s'il avait couru le marathon. Leon se retourna vivement et il la vit, se tenant à quelques pas de lui, son sourire mystérieux habituel sur le visage. Il l'avait croisée maintes fois auparavant mais jamais comme ça, dans un endroit public, entouré de témoins, alors qu'il n'était pas dans l'exercice de ses fonctions.

Leon ne laissa rien paraître du tumulte que son apparition avait suscité en lui, le dissimulant habilement sous l'air détaché qu'il gardait le plus souvent. Son étonnement fit rapidement place à la méfiance. Le vent qui amenait Ada Wong n'était jamais bon.

Leon se leva de son banc et se tourna face à elle (il n'était pas désireux de lui exposer son dos après les mauvaises expériences qu'il avait connues avec elle), ses yeux bleu glacé guettant chacun de ses mouvements. Elle portait une blouse de son rouge caractéristique, au collet ouvert et aux manches trois quart, lacée dans son dos et sur son ventre, serrant le tissu pour qu'il épouse parfaitement la courbe sublime de sa taille et souligne ses seins qu'un décolleté ravissant laissait entrevoir. Le noir profond de ses pantalons moulants, qui cernaient magnifiquement ses longues jambes provoquait un contraste remarquable tout en créant un équilibre en rappelant le noir de suie de ses cheveux. Ada resta immobile, lui rendant sans mal son regard, comme si elle le jaugeait.

« Comme je suis contente de te croiser ici. » dit-elle innocemment.

Essayait-elle vraiment de lui faire croire qu'elle l'avait trouvé par hasard? Elle ne laissait jamais rien au hasard. Si elle se trouvait là, c'était soit parce qu'elle le suivait où qu'elle était venu le trouver pour glaner des informations pour Dieu sait quoi.

« Content de t'avoir revue. » répliqua-t-il sèchement pour ensuite s'éloigner en espérant qu'elle disparaîtrait.

« Je croyais que tu le serais plus que ça. » commenta-t-elle en lui emboîtant le pas sans se vexer de son attitude. La réticence de Leon se mua rapidement en agacement.

« Tu as mal cru, on dirait. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire. » tenta-t-il à nouveau de clore. Le venin qui s'écoulait de son ton était on ne peut plus clair et il accéléra le pas, espérant qu'elle comprendrait le message. Malheureusement, Ada accéléra elle aussi pour suivre son rythme.

« Les héros n'ont donc pas droit à quelques jours de congé après avoir sauvé le monde? » le nargua-t-elle d'un ton moqueur. Leon s'arrêta net, comprenant qu'elle n'allait pas le laisser tranquille si facilement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ada? » lui demanda-t-il, faisant clairement paraître son déplaisir sur son ton. Il voulait qu'elle parte au plus vite avant que ses émotions n'embrouillent son jugement.

Ada s'arrêta à son niveau, son sourire s'élargissant devant la petite victoire qu'elle venait de remporter.

« Je voulais seulement discuter, c'est tout. Arrête de te montrer si méfiant, après tout ce que nous avons vécu. »

« C'est justement pour cette raison que je me méfie. » riposta-t-il, se mordant la langue pour freiner une réplique plus cinglante qui lui était venu à l'esprit. « Et je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu aimerais discuter. Tu as toujours l'air si pressée de disparaître dès que tu es en ma présence. »

Le sourire sur ses lèvres roses diminua légèrement en entendant ses paroles mais l'instant d'après, il était revenu à sa pleine grandeur.

« C'est toujours compliqué de discuter lorsque nous avons tous les deux un travail si prenant. » fit-elle en avançant d'un pas, diminuant la distance chaste érigée entre eux. « Mais maintenant que tu es en congé, c'est une très bonne occasion de le faire. » renchérit-elle encore en glissant subtilement ses doigts sur son biceps.

Leon sentait la nervosité monter en lui, menaçant de compromettre l'extérieur hostile qu'il avait affiché. Son touché délicat éveilla les papillons dans son ventre et il se sentit avoir chaud. Il fallait arrêter ça tout de suite.

« Et si on allait chez toi? Ce serait plus tranquille. » ronronna-t-elle et se rapprochant encore si bien qu'ils étaient nez à nez.

Leon enregistra les paroles, se demandant si elle était consciente de leur ambiguïté. C'était certain qu'elle était au courant. Et son charme faisait son effet. L'agent dut faire appel à toute sa concentration pour ne pas laisser son regard s'aventurer vers son décolleté. Ada planta son regard dans le sien et il ne pouvait soudainement plus s'en défaire. Il était complètement hypnotisé par les iris noisette qui ébranlaient son univers fragile.

« Je n'ai pas le temps. » réussit-il à articuler, frustré de ne pas avoir pu trouver d'argument plus tranchant.

Rien qu'à voir l'amusement sur son visage, il comprit qu'elle n'achetait pas du tout son histoire. À court de réplique, sentant sa défaite imminente dans ce conflit, Leon tourna les talons et repartit d'un pas rapide, espérant naïvement qu'elle se lasserait et le laisserait tranquille.

Leon regagna sa demeure d'un pas deux fois plus rapide que celui avec lequel il l'avait quittée. Il n'avait pas osé se retourner pour voir si Ada l'avait suivi. Il n'avait pas entendu les cliquetis de ses talons haut ni le son envoûtant de sa voix depuis un moment. Peut-être était-elle repartie d'où elle venait?

Leon entra rapidement dans son appartement et verrouilla la porte derrière lui, poussant un soupir de soulagement en s'appuyant contre la porte. Enfin. Un peu plus et il allait laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus et le rendre sourd aux avertissements de son instinct et de son expérience, qui lui recommandaient tout deux de se méfier d'elle. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle avoir un pouvoir si grand sur lui? Rien ni personne au monde n'arrivait à le mettre dans tout ses états comme elle le faisait sans effort apparent.

Son soulagement se mua rapidement en un étrange sentiment de vide. Il avait repoussé Ada pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Peut-être ne la reverrait-elle jamais? Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine à cette pensée. Peut-être étais-ce mieux ainsi. Peut-être que...

« C'est joli ici. » fit une voix en provenance de sa cuisine, interrompant brutalement ses réflexions, le faisant sursauter comme s'il avait été surpris à faire quelque chose de honteux.

« Ada! » la réprimanda Leon avec indignation. Comment était-elle entrée? Comment était-elle seulement arrivée avant lui?

La femme en question lui jeta un regard amusé. Elle faisait le tour du propriétaire, admirant le décor sobre et l'atmosphère relaxante qui régnait dans le petit, mais douillet appartement. Des meubles de bois vernis, un sofa de cuir, un écran plat de taille moyenne, un plancher de céramique dans la cuisine et la salle de bain et du bois franc partout ailleurs. Le salon était peint en bleu grisâtre et la cuisine en blanc cassé. Le tout donnait un endroit très accueillant, mais Ada pensa qu'il y manquait une touche féminine. Leon vivait dans le confort humble de la classe moyenne même si son salaire lui permettrait aisément de se payer le grand luxe. Tel qu'elle le connaissait, Leon préférait la simplicité et l'humilité à l'orgueil et la flamboyance.

Le regard d'Ada resta à accroché à un petit cadre posé sur la table à café dans le salon. Elle prit la petite photo entre ses mains, l'examinant avec curiosité. Elle y reconnut Leon dans le coin le plus à droite, vêtu d'un complet noir. La photo semblait dater de quelques années; probablement un peu avant ou un peu après son aventure en Espagne, car il paraissait plus jeune. À ses côtés, quatre femmes tout aussi bien vêtues, y comprit une, la plus jeune, selon ce qu'elle pouvait en déduire qui portait une robe blanche et un voile. Une robe de mariée. La femme qui se tenait le plus près de Leon semblait nettement plus âgée. Ada remarqua rapidement que les trois plus jeunes femmes partageaient une chevelure raide d'une teinte similaire de châtain avec d'infimes variation de roux et de bruns. Les quatre femmes avaient des yeux bruns; Leon était le seul à arborer ces iris bleu clair. Mais il ne faisait pas de doute qu'ils partageaient un lien de sang. Elle reconnaissait parmi les femmes quelques traits qu'elle pouvait observer sur Leon.

« Des parents à toi? » voulut-elle savoir en lui désignant la photo.

« Mes sœurs... et ma mère. » répondit Leon à contrecœur. La conversation s'immisçait beaucoup trop dans sa vie privée à son goût. « C'était le jour du mariage de ma plus jeune sœur. »

Ada hocha la tête et reprit son examen de la photo. Lorsqu'elle lui posa la question, Leon lui confirma que ses trois sœurs étaient plus âgées que lui. L'image qu'elle se forma la fit sourire intérieurement. Elle imaginait un petit Leon haut comme trois pommes avec ses cheveux clairs en bataille et ses grands yeux bleu brillant, accroché aux jupes de sa mère pendant que ses trois sœurs aînées s'amusaient avec des poupées. Elle se demanda si le fait qu'il ait grandi entouré exclusivement de femmes avait eu un impact sur sa personnalité. Ada nota rapidement l'absence d'un père dans la photo de famille. Étais-ce simplement parce que c'était lui qui avait pris la photo? Elle douta que la raison de cette absence soit aussi banale mais elle y réfléchirait plus tard.

Leon et Ada se dévisagèrent un instant sans parler jusqu'à ce que Leon baisse les yeux, semblant admettre sa défaite.

« Que viens-tu faire ici? » demanda-t-il cette fois avec plus de douceur, prenant place sur le divan où Ada alla l'y rejoindre.

« Je te l'ai dit, » lui rappela-t-elle. « Je veux discuter avec toi. » Leon haussa un sourcil.

« Pourrais-tu être plus précise quand au sujet auquel tu tiens tant à m'entretenir? » interrogea-t-il en utilisant plus de mots que nécessaire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas qu'elle le tienne dans la brume comme elle le faisait.

« Je suis venue réclamer mon dû, monsieur Scott Kennedy! » répondit-elle enfin avec un sourire malicieux. Puis elle s'empressa de continuer avant que le monsieur en question ait le temps de répliquer. « Il y à quelques jours en République Slave, je t'ai fais une faveur. Je ne fais rien pour rien alors je tiens à ce que tu me dédommage pour le détour. »

« Je ne pense pas que disparaître dans les ténèbres après avoir dévoilé ma couverture devant une cultivatrice de _Plaga_ compte comme étant une faveur. » se défendit l'agent.

Ada glissa sur le sofa de cuir, rétrécissant de nouveau la distance qu'il y avait entre eux. Elle vit tout de suite Leon se raidir à son approche.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, chéri. » fit-elle en s'amusant de la réaction de surprise qu'il eut en entendant ce nouveau sobriquet. « Tu ne t'es jamais donné la peine de te demander pourquoi l'ascenseur s'était miraculeusement déverrouillé alors que toi et ton ami tentiez de fuir deux Tyrants en colère? »

Leon mit un moment à comprendre ce dont elle parlait. Après qu'ils aient confrontés Svetlana Belikova dans le hangar où elle cultivait des _Plagas_ en secret, il avait dut fuir l'endroit en catastrophe après que la redoutable politicienne ait libéré deux Tyrants pour l'éliminer lui et Buddy. Leur seule échappatoire s'était retrouvée verrouillée et juste au moment où Leon commençait à manquer de solutions, l'ascenceur avait miraculeusement été déverrouillé ce qui lui avait épargné à lui et son compagnon une mort brutale.

Dans le feu de l'action, cependant, Leon ne s'était jamais arrêté pour se demander pourquoi la porte s'était ouverte alors qu'il l'avait vue se fermer hermétiquement quelques secondes auparavant. À ce moment, il avait été convaincu qu'Ada l'avait abandonné après avoir recueilli l'échantillon qu'elle recherchait. Mais il semblait qu'il devait sa vie ou du moins le succès de sa mission à Ada, une fois de plus...

L'agent resta muet pendant qu'Ada observait sa réaction, se demandant s'il devait regretter de l'avoir traitée avec une telle froideur.

« Je suppose que je dois te remercier et te demander pardon dans ce cas. » convint Leon en reportant ses yeux bleus sur les siens.

« Touchante attention, agent Kennedy mais je crains que ce ne soit pas suffisant. » le taquina-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux d- »

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres pulpeuses d'Ada qui s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Instantanément, son côté rationnel cessa de fonctionner et ses instincts prirent la relève, répondant immédiatement au contact intime. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses mains impeccablement manucurées se faufiler sous son chandail et se mettent à parcourir les muscles fermes de son torse. Leon rompit abruptement le baiser et dévisagea Ada, l'air incertain.

Ada sembla quelque peu surprise de le voir se dérober sous elle ainsi mais se ressaisit rapidement. Leon s'était arrêté pour une raison bien précise : le souvenir trop récent de la belle espionne qui s'était faufilée chez lui avait arraché presque tout ses vêtements pour ensuite disparaître dans la nuit. Son départ l'avait non seulement laissé avec un corps en mal d'amour mais également avec une profonde tristesse de voir la seule femme qu'il ait réellement aimé le fuir sitôt qu'il lui ouvrait les portes de son intimité. Malgré le désir de plus en plus évident qui se manifestait de diverses façons dans son corps, il ne pouvait ignorer que cette rencontre, si elle n'était pas close immédiatement, allait à coup sûr se terminer en amère déception.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Leon? Je pensais que tu aimerais reprendre notre nuit où nous l'avons laissée. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » souffla-t-il, se détournant d'elle pour calmer ses ardeurs même si l'envie le tenaillait de lui retirer tous ses habits.

Ada dut admettre qu'elle était très étonnée. La plupart des hommes qu'elle avait connue préféraient baiser et se poser des questions après mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas de l'agent spécial aux cheveux châtains qu'elle en était venu à affectionner.

« Tu vas encore t'éclipser si les choses vont plus loin. Je préfères que tu partes tout de suite avant que... » Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Ada se sentit presque coupable en entendant la peine sincère qu'il y avait dans sa voix. Presque. Elle était à peu près certaine que les gens à qui Leon laissait paraître sa vulnérabilité se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné ce que tu me dois. » assura-t-elle, espérant éveiller son côté combatif. Un Leon triste n'avait rien d'amusant. Malheureusement, il n'embarqua pas dans son jeu. Au lieu de ça, il se tourna à nouveau vers elle avec un sérieux presque troublant.

« Je ne fais pas ce genre de chose. » cracha-t-il d'un ton cinglant, sachant qu'elle comprendrait exactement ce qu'il voulait dire.

Ce n'était pas un secret. Ada avait parfois recours à la séduction lors de ses missions et cela la conduisait de temps à autre à coucher avec des hommes de qui elle cherchait à extorquer de l'information. C'était une méthode très efficace pour obtenir les informations qu'elle voulait. Étant l'une des rares femme de son domaine, elle disposait d'une arme dont les hommes ne disposaient que rarement et avaient encore plus rarement l'occasion de se servir, son corps. L'espionne était d'une beauté spectaculaire, elle ne le savait que trop bien et elle savait s'en servir à son avantage. À ses yeux, c'était un moyen comme un autre et elle n'hésitait pas à s'en servir sans la moindre honte.

Leon se doutait bien de cela même si le sujet n'avait jamais été explicitement abordé entre eux. Il aurait préféré ne pas le savoir. Il ignorait toutefois qu'il y avait une limite dans l'intimité d'Ada que personne à part lui n'avait franchi. Elle le voyait hésitant et décelait sans mal la méfiance et même un peu de rancune dans ses yeux clairs. Mieux valait changer d'approche.

« Leon, » fit-elle doucement, posant délicatement sa main sur son épaule. Il était temps de poser un geste concret mais risqué avant que Leon ne se détourne définitivement d'elle. « Je suis venue ici parce que je voulais te voir. »

Ses paroles eurent l'effet escompté et Leon se tourna vers elle de nouveau. Jamais auparavant Ada avait-elle ouvertement dit apprécier sa présence. Il semblait toujours n'être qu'un pion dans son jeu ou bien une distraction tantôt amusante, tantôt gênante. Les yeux azur de son agent cherchait dans les siens espérant y trouver de la sincérité. Il n'était pas convaincu.

« Il faut que tu comprennes, Leon, que j'ai des engagements et que je n'arrêterai devant rien pour les tenir. Mais qui je suis dans le cadre de mon travail et celle que je suis en dehors sont deux choses bien différentes. Je suis une espionne et je travail pour des patrons différents des tiens. Il va falloir que tu acceptes ça. »

Leon réfléchit à ses paroles. Ce genre de travail pouvait pousser quelqu'un à faire des choses qu'il ne désirait pas forcément faire. Lui même n'avait pas exactement été introduit à la profession de son plein gré. Il se rappela qu'Ada avait dévié de son objectif plus d'une fois pour lui venir en aide et il s'était employé à lui rendre la pareille dès que l'occasion se présentait. Malgré tout il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de la méfiance qu'il entretenait à son égard. Elle l'avait tenu sous la menace d'une arme une fois de trop. Comment pouvait-il lui faire confiance?

« Leon, je ne suis pas ici en tant qu'espionne. » dit-elle alors simplement.

Leon comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. En voyant Ada plus sérieuse qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue, son cœur battait à la chamade. Elle se souciait donc de lui?

Ada se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser et cette fois il ne se déroba pas. Ce baiser là était tendre et disait tout ce que les mots ne pouvaient pas dire. La première fois depuis Raccoon City qu'ils s'embrassaient et Leon se souvint combien de fois il avait souhaité revivre l'expérience avec elle. C'était comme si c'était sa première fois; il se trouvait hésitant, voire même timide. Il lui fallut un moment pour se ressaisir et répondre au contact sensuel des lèvres d'Ada. Bien vite le rythme lent et houleux s'accéléra à mesure que la passion grandissait en eux. Ses instincts prirent le dessus et Leon se fit plus insistant. N'y tenant plus, Leon se saisit de sa muse fermement par la taille en passant ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre lui. Ada lui répondit en passant les siens autour de ses épaules, ses mains caressant ardemment ses cheveux châtains. Au bout d'un moment, elle décida de s'installer plus confortablement et s'assit directement sur ses hanches, ses genoux de chaque côté de son bassin. Ada sentit pleinement le durcissement grandissant à l'avant de ses pantalons. Leon émit un grognement guttural qu'elle sentit vibrer au fond de sa gorge, trop conscient de la proximité de leurs parties intimes. Leurs bouches se séparèrent et le couple se regarda droit dans les yeux.

Ada saisit doucement la mâchoire de son agent et déposa un baiser léger comme un colibri sur son front. Leon savoura la marque de tendresse inespérée en fermant les yeux.

« Ne me laisse pas. » murmura-t-il presque inconsciemment.

Ada se saisit de nouveau de sa bouche, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure pour quémander l'accès à sa bouche qu'il lui céda sans se faire prier. Leur baiser se transforma alors en une lutte de pouvoir, chacun essayant d'imposer ses règles à l'autre et aucun des deux prêt à céder. Les mains de Leon descendirent sournoisement pour caresser ses fesses, tâtant chacune d'entre elles sans aucun scrupule. Ada fut profondément émoustillée de l'audace qu'il lui démontrait. Elle l'avait toujours cru être du genre timide avec les femmes mais elle était forcée de reconnaître qu'elle se trompait. Pour sa part, elle était une habituée de l'art de la luxure mais aucun homme n'avait un effet aussi fort sur elle.

OOOOOOOOO

_C'est une fin plutôt abrupte mais après tout, cette histoire n'était pas censée être coupée en deux originellement, mais il ne s'agit là que la première moitié de l'histoire. Les choses deviennent de plus en plus chaudes..._

_Encore une fois, je serais ravie d'avoir vos commentaires et j'apprécierais particulièrement que vous me disiez s'il y a un passage que vous aimez en particulier. Bien entendu, je suis toujours ouverte à la critique constructive. _

_La deuxième partie sera disponible très bientôt. D'ici là, prenez soins de vous!_


	2. Partie 2

_Voici donc la partie 2 tant attendue. Elle est un peu en retard mais l'école me fait travailler plus fort que je ne l'ai fais de ma vie alors je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps. _

_Bien entendu, Resident Evil et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Avertissement, encore. Cette fanfiction s'adresse à un public adulte en raison de contenu de nature sexuelle._

_Bonne lecture!_

OOOOOOOOOO

Ada n'y tenait plus. Elle rompit le contact de leurs bouches et s'empressa de passer son chandail par dessus sa tête, en quête de peau. Jetant le morceau de vêtement encombrant quelque part dans la pièce, elle fut vite exaucée. Elle se délecta quelque instants du spectacle de ses abdominaux de fer et de ses pectoraux bombés. Leon était si bien sculpté qu'elle croyait avoir devant elle une véritable œuvre d'art et ce, malgré les nombreux bleus et cicatrices qu'il arborait. Elle appréciait de voir comment il prenait soin de son corps et de voir comment il ne négligeait pas son entraînement. Ada se mordit sensuellement la lèvre inférieure en le regardant de bas en haut pour lui montrer son appréciation et il sourit avec fierté. Le baiser passionné reprit de plus belle, Ada caressant sans retenue son corps musclé.

Leon les interrompit de nouveau et la regarda.

« Je crois que c'est à ton tour. » réclama-t-il. Ada sourit à son tour et entreprit de défaire les lacets qui tenaient sa blouse serrée contre son corps, prenant son temps, question de l'agacer un peu.

Leon la regarda faire un instant puis grogna d'impatience, terminant à la hâte le travail, contenant son excitation avec difficulté. Dès qu'il sentit le tissu se détendre, il le lui arracha sans tact et le lança par dessus son épaule. Il savoura à son tour la vue de son corps partiellement dévoilé, de sa taille fine et surtout de sa poitrine qu'il s'empressa de libérer elle aussi en détachant son soutien gorge à dentelle noire avec une facilité qui le surprit lui même. Lorsque le sous vêtement tomba négligemment au sol, Ada sentit l'érection de son partenaire prendre de l'expansion sous elle.

L'agent spécial dévora des yeux sa magnifique poitrine. La rondeur parfaite de ses seins et le parfum exquis qui s'en dégageait. Sous peu, comme un enfant curieux, il voulut toucher. Un rapide coup d'œil à Ada pour s'assurer qu'il avait son consentement et ses mains se saisirent des deux monticules de chair. Leon était incrédule devant leur douceur et leur fermeté. Ils étaient juste de la bonne taille; comme s'ils étaient faits pour ses mains. Leon les serra doucement, fasciné, puis plus fermement. Ada émit un gémissement de plaisir qui le fit frémir jusque dans le bas-ventre. Il glissa son pouce tendrement sur chacun des mamelons roses jusqu'à ce que ceux ci deviennent durs et érigés.

Leon prit l'un d'entre eux entre ses lèvres ce qui fit frissonner la belle espionne. Encouragé par la réaction favorable, Leon prit le sein plus amplement dans sa bouche, le caressant tortueusement avec sa langue tout en gardant sa main occupée à caresser l'autre, appréciant le massage presque autant que sa compagne.

Ada laissa sa tête retomber vers l'arrière en fermant les yeux pour ne se concentrer que sur la délicieuse sensation. Elle pouvait sentir ses jambes trembloter sous elle. Qui aurait cru que Leon S. Kennedy avait un tel talent pour plaire à une femme?

Avant que la situation n'échappe à son contrôle, l'espionne baissa les yeux sur lui et l'arrêta dans sa manœuvre en caressant ses cheveux. Elle le vit hausser le regard vers elle, avec un étrange petit sourire tout fier comme s'il savait qu'il exerçait une emprise sur elle. Il était grand temps de renverser la situation.

Ada se leva de sur lui, sentant tout de suite le vide lorsqu'elle rompit le contact et le toisa du haut de ses talons aiguille, appréciant grandement de le voir haletant et perplexe quant à ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle voyait pleinement la bosse avide qui s'était formée à l'avant de son pantalon. _Vous n'avez encore rien vu, agent Kennedy... _

Ada posa les doigts sur la boucle de sa propre ceinture et entreprit de détacher celle-ci pour ensuite retirer son pantalon moulant avec une torturante lenteur, jetant un coup d'œil sur son compagnon de temps à autre pour s'assurer qu'elle captait toujours son attention. Il la regardait fixement comme un voleur aurait regardé un énorme diamant, ses doigts mimant subconsciemment les caresses qu'il mourait d'envie de lui faire. La belle espionne le laissa entrevoir sa minuscule culotte, elle aussi à dentelle noire, avant de s'en débarrasser aussi. Elle était maintenant entièrement découverte devant lui, exposant son corps sublime sans vergogne.

Leon sentit son souffle se prendre dans sa gorge à la vue de sa sirène. Il se sentait si serré dans son pantalon qu'il en avait mal. Il était obnubilé à la vue de son corps, dévoilé dans son intégralité pour le plaisir de ses yeux, plus beau que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. De longues jambes parfaites, à la fois musclées et fines, des hanches larges et pleines avec le delta noir et court qui couronnait son royaume secret, une taille fine et élégante, des seins parfaits surmontés d'aréoles rose foncé, des bras longs et gracieux...

Il était comme dans un rêve duquel il souhaitait ne jamais se réveiller. La voix chantante d'Ada le ramena à lui.

« Je suis contente que tu aimes. » le taquina-t-elle, en s'amusant de le voir rougir comme un adolescent.

Leon aurait voulu lui répondre avec une remarque cinglante pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas perdu le contrôle de la situation mais son cerveau était incapable de trouver une réplique.

« Je pense que tu as un petit problème... » poursuivit-elle de manière suggestive, baissant les yeux sur son érection plus qu'évidente.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, comme une chasseresse, alors qu'il était encore trop sous le charme pour réagir. Elle se pencha alors vers lui, prenant grand soin de lui offrir une belle vue de ses seins.

« Je crois que je peux arranger ça. » chuchota-t-elle tout près de lui.

Elle se saisit fermement de son entrejambe, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise, pour ensuite le caresser à travers le coton de son jean.

« Ada... » gémit-il d'un ton suppliant.

Lentement, Ada défit le bouton et descendit la fermeture Éclair de son pantalon pour ensuite arracher sauvagement le vêtement qui retenait son érection prisonnière, retirant également ses chaussures et ses chaussettes au passage.

Leon était désarmé, incapable de bouger. Il ne pouvait que la regarder s'amuser avec lui et faire ce qu'elle voulait de son corps. Il mentirait s'il disait que cette pensée ne l'excitait pas... Il la vit s'agenouiller devant lui, souriant malicieusement. Ses mains douces et redoutables remontèrent sensuellement le long de ses cuisses jusqu'à ce que le bout de ses doigts s'accrochent à l'élastique de ses sous vêtements. L'espionne se pencha encore plus sur lui, si bien que ses coudes retenaient ses jambes prisonnières et que ses seins effleuraient la peau reluisante de ses cuisses. Elle planta son regard ambré dans le sien.

« Détends toi, Leon... » murmura-t-elle. « Et libère le tigre! »

Elle tira vigoureusement sur le sous vêtement pour l'en débarrasser enfin, lui exposant son membre dressé dans toute sa gloire. Elle entendit Leon soupirer de soulagement lorsqu'il fut enfin délivré de l'écrasante pression.

« Mmm... Belle bête... » le complimenta la belle espionne en voyant la taille respectable qu'avait atteint son membre viril.

« Tu es... Tu es une femme diabolique... » lança-t-il sans grande conviction en sentant trop bien la proximité de son visage harmonieux de ses parties intimes.

« Ah vraiment? » railla-t-elle, prenant délicatement les deux bourses fragiles entre ses doigts, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement. « Avoue donc que les femmes diaboliques t'excitent... »

Sur ce, elle exauça son souhait silencieux et embrassa tendrement le sommet de son sexe. Il réagit immédiatement; tous ses muscles se tendirent et ses doigts agrippèrent le cuir souple du sofa d'une poigne de fer. Étais-ce vraiment en train de sa passer? La femme de ses rêves était-elle vraiment agenouillée devant lui à lui donner du plaisir avec un redoutable talent? Leon craignait que s'il rouvrait ses yeux, tout cela disparaîtrait. Après tant d'années de solitudes, à avoir des aventure d'un soir avec des femmes dont il n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir le lendemain, l'extase qu'il éprouvait en ce moment même paraissait trop belle pour être vraie.

Ada ne faisait encore qu'agacer son gland avec les caresses étourdissantes de sa langue et déjà il devait respirer à fond pour se ressaisir. Il n'était pas question d'écourter leurs ébats à cause de son manque de contrôle.

Comme pour mettre sa résolution à l'épreuve, Ada se fit plus audacieuse encore et fit glisser sa bouche le long de son membre sans difficulté, envoyant des décharges de plaisir dans tout son corps. Il sentait sa peau se détremper de sueur et sa respiration s'accélérer entre ses dents serrées. La belle espionne le tortura de plus belle avec une délectable succion qui fit remonter en lui des sensations plus puissantes que tout ce qu'il avait jamais éprouvé. Cette femme diabolique qui l'excitait tant le manipulait de main de maître et s'il y succombait, ce serait pour lui une cuisante défaite et Leon S. Kennedy ne comptait pas la défaite parmi ses habitudes.

Il dut faire appel à tout son courage pour interrompre son amante et l'attirer vers lui en tirant gentiment sur ses bras. Ada sembla surprise qu'il la pousse à s'arrêter mais ne protesta pas, se laissant plutôt guider par sa poigne ferme. Leon blottit sa muse contre lui, l'embrassant passionnément, caressant ses cheveux noirs soyeux d'une main et la douce courbure de son dos de l'autre. Leurs parties intimes se touchaient, chacune sentant pleinement le désir de l'autre. Ada étendit tout son corps sur le sien de façon à ne laisser aucun espace entre eux. Au contact de sa peau brûlante, Ada sentait ses propres mamelons se durcir et ses replis intimes se détremper.

Comme d'un commun accord exprimé sans mots, les deux amants se mirent plus confortables encore lorsque Leon s'allongea de toute sa longueur sur le sofa, laissant à Ada l'occasion de s'étendre sur lui. Leur étreinte torride, de plus en plus débridée prit presque des aspects de lutte, leurs muscles hautement entraînés cherchant à imposer leurs volonté à l'autre. Ils perdirent tous les deux le contact avec le monde extérieur, et roulèrent sur eux même jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent au bas du sofa sur le tapis du salon avec un bruit sourd sans même le remarquer, si bien que Leon se retrouvait désormais au dessus d'elle, se tenant en équilibre sur ses coudes. Les deux amants continuèrent à s'ébattre chaudement comme s'ils ne parvenaient pas à se rassasier l'un de l'autre.

Ada ressentait le désir de plus en plus pressant de l'accueillir en elle comme elle l'avait toujours voulu mais son orgueil la retint. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas lui laisser entendre qu'il avait le dessus sur elle! Elle avait une réputation à protéger. Son monologue intérieur fut brutalement interrompu lorsqu'elle sentit Leon glisser sournoisement sa main entre leurs deux corps et commencer à caresser son clitoris d'un doigt. La surprise fit hoqueter Ada et sourire malicieusement son compagnon qui entendait s'amuser tout autant en la manipulant comme elle aimait tant le faire avec lui.

Leon avait suffisamment d'expérience pour lui administrer ses caresses sans avoir besoin de voir ce qu'il faisait. Ses doigts se glissaient sans difficulté entre les chauds replis de son bas ventre pour effleurer doucement le petit bouton rose, le centre de son plaisir. Prenant garde de ne pas appliquer une pression trop forte qui lui serait douloureuse, il le frotta tendrement, traçant de petits cercles sur son pourtour. Il sentait Ada se courber sous lui et gémir de manière incontrôlable et il se retrouva à apprécier énormément sa position de dominance. Jamais il ne s'était senti autant en contrôle de la situation avec Ada. Celle-ci marmonnait de façon incohérente, relevant le bassin pour mieux sentir son toucher et il put nettement sentir les spasmes de volupté qui parcourait son corps. Il accéléra le rythme. Il voulait l'entendre gémir, le supplier et appeler son nom. Ada se saisit de ses avant bras, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau, les yeux clos et la respiration haletante.

« Leon... Leon, espèce de... »

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle sentit l'impact fracassant de l'orgasme s'abattre sur elle, la faisant hurler sous lui. L'espionne enfouit son visage ruisselant de sueur dans son cou pour reprendre son souffle et redescendre graduellement de la vague. Au diable l'orgueil; Leon était trop dangereusement talentueux.

« Leon... Leon j'ai besoin de... J'ai besoin que tu... » essaya-t-elle de formuler sans y parvenir.

L'agent spécial dans ses bras n'en avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre, toutefois et la fit taire d'un baiser passionné. Ada le sentit la soulever en glissant ses mains derrière son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit agenouillée face à lui. Il se redressèrent de toute leur hauteur ensemble sans rompre le contact de leurs lèvres. Le jeune homme la poussa gentiment vers le mur le plus proche pour qu'elle puisse y prendre appui et souleva vigoureusement ses cuisses tendres. Ada serra instinctivement ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou. Leon embrassa férocement son cou, sentant son impatience grandir et sa virilité tressaillir d'anticipation. Sans plus attendre, il transporta Ada jusque dans sa chambre et la laissa tomber mollement sur son matelas moelleux. Encore une fois, il se gorgea de la vue de sa spectaculaire silhouette, repensant à tous ces fantasmes qu'il s'était imaginé depuis son retour de Raccoon City, peinant à croire que ce qu'il vivaient présentement était la réalité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, mon beau? » l'encouragea Ada qui l'observait la toiser de toute sa hauteur, frémissant à la vue de ses magnifiques muscles.

Leon la rejoint et recouvrit tout son corps du sien et Ada entoura de nouveau sa taille avec ses jambes, lui donnant libre accès à son jardin secret. Leon l'embrassa passionnément, sentant la moiteur de son puits d'amour à quelques centimètres à peine de sa hampe avide. Il stoppa momentanément son baiser et les deux amants se regardèrent intensément les yeux dans les yeux, le temps se figeant l'espace d'un instant. Ada caressa tendrement sa joue avec sa main. Plus que jamais en ce moment, elle avait envie de lui dire quelque chose mais la menace constante qui pesait sur elle et lui la retint. Le regard que lui adressait Leon était chargé d'une telle intensité qu'elle en vibra jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir toutes ces années auparavant qu'un jeune policier à peine sorti de l'adolescence ferait fondre la glace autour de son cœur.

Après tant d'années à l'avoir désirée, après tant d'années durant lesquelles elle avait manqué à sa vie, Leon la pénétra, savourant l'ultime extase d'enfin pouvoir faire l'amour à le femme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, partageant avec elle le contact le plus intime qu'un couple puisse partager. La sensation était exquise, bien au delà de ses rêves les plus fous. La douceur incroyable de son antre sur toute sa longueur lui faisait perdre la tête. Il sentit le corps brûlant d'Ada se courber sous lui, lui suppliant de bouger et il s'exécuta sans attendre. Il débuta par un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, variant constamment la profondeur à laquelle il entrait en elle, sachant que ça l'empêcherais de l'anticiper. Au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins, il s'enfouissait en elle aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait, faisant sursauter son corps d'un vigoureux coup de rein.

Ada s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait et embrassait férocement son cou alors que ses doigts serraient jalousement les mèches de ses cheveux. Les gémissement plaintifs qu'elle émettait tout juste à quelques centimètres de son oreille menaçaient de lui faire perdre le contrôle. Il fit appel à toute sa discipline mentale encore une fois, déterminé à faire durer leur moment le plus longtemps possible. Il accéléra graduellement le rythme, la faisant miauler de plus belle et il put bientôt sentir les ses muscles étreindre son membre avec une délectable fermeté. Ada attira son attention en prenant son visage entre ses mains et en l'embrassant férocement.

« Vas-y, Leon! P-plus vite! »

Celui-ci se plia à sa demande et, devinant sa préférence, accéléra le rythme et la pénétra plus énergiquement encore. Ses gémissements se muèrent presque en hurlements et ses bras libérèrent son cou pour enserrer son torse, ses ongles se plantant dans sa peau. La passion atteignait un tel niveau que la douleur le ravigota plutôt que d'atténuer son feu intérieur. Il se sentait approcher sa limite rapidement mais se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir. Une idée lui vint et il changea légèrement l'angle de son bassin de façon à ce que son sexe fasse un contact plus direct sur l'avant de sa paroi, où, il le savait les femmes comptaient un point particulièrement sensible. Sa technique eut l'effet escompté et il sentit les muscles d'Ada se refermer sur lui après quoi elle poussa un hurlement animal. L'agent spécial put enfin se laisser aller à son paroxysme et se libéra sans retenue en elle en grondant sauvagement.

Ada mit quelques instants à redescendre de la seconde vague pour ensuite se laisser tomber mollement sur le matelas pour reprendre son souffle. Son amant l'y suivit en s'effondrant sur elle et la recouvrant de tout son corps, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. L'espionne aimait sentir son poids sur elle et sentir les battements furieux de son cœur contre sa poitrine. Ils restèrent là, sans bouger, sans parler, appréciant le plaisir simple d'être en compagnie l'un de l'autre.

Après quelques minutes, Leon roula sur le côté, rompant leur connexion, de peur de devenir trop lourd pour elle. Il regarda Ada à côté de lui, souriant sans raison particulière, tout simplement heureux. L'espionne se blottit à ses côtés, se servant de sa poitrine comme oreiller. Comme il l'aimait!

« Tu n'imagines pas depuis combien de temps j'ai attendu ce moment... » lui confia-t-il en glissant ses doigts dans ses magnifiques cheveux noirs.

Ada lui sourit et l'attira dans un nouveau baiser, tendre et langoureux.

« Vous êtes pleins de talents cachés, monsieur Kennedy. » le taquina-t-elle.

Leon se contenta de ricaner.

« Quand est-ce qu'on recommence? » demanda-t-elle alors soudainement.

« Quoi? Tout de suite? » Ada ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester d'avantage et le chevaucha avec ce même sourire malicieux qu'il lui connaissait depuis toujours. Leon se sentait encore d'attaque et décida de se laisser aller à ses instincts. Ada se sentait coquine ce soir et il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Il y avait vraiment trop longtemps qu'il avait été intime avec une femme; il sentait que son corps n'en avait pas assez. Maintenant qu'il avait Ada Wong assise sur son bassin, il savait que la nuit serait longue... et torride.

Ils firent l'amour une fois de plus, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se soit couché, puis encore une fois, et une fois de plus, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils pourraient se voir . Au début ce fut Ada assise sur lui, lui procurant du plaisir avec les mouvements houleux de son bassin. À un certain moment il s'était aussi plu à la pénétrer par derrière comme un animal; elle allongée sur le ventre sous lui. Ils firent tellement de folies qu'il en perdit des bouts, le tout se résumant en une expérience incroyable qui lui apporta plus de plaisir et de bonheur qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti.

Le temps ne voulait plus rien dire. Les deux amants n'en avaient jamais assez l'un de l'autre et étaient infatigables. Pour une fois dans sa vie, les souvenirs de Leon cessèrent de le tourmenter, remplacés par l'amour débordant qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Ce fut épuisés et heureux que l'agent et l'espionne tombèrent dans les bras de l'autre une dernière fois, glissant dans un sommeil paisible.

Ada rouvrit les yeux au cœur de la nuit. À côté d'elle, Leon dormait paisiblement, pour une fois sans le pli soucieux entre ses sourcils qui se creusait de plus en plus à mesure que le temps passait. La tête posée sur sa poitrine, elle l'observa pendant un moment, sentant pleinement la chaleur bienfaisante de sa peau sur la sienne et sa respiration lente et régulière. Elle repensa à ce qu'ils venaient de vivre ensemble. Elle était venue le trouver, lors de l'un de ses rares moments où elle pouvait s'arrêter de courir. Après l'avoir revu en République Slave, elle avait ressenti le désir charnel l'envahir comme ça avait été le cas lors de leur nuit précédente, brutalement interrompue par son employeur. Leon était devenu plus redoutablement séduisant qu'il n'était peut-être conscience, en particulier depuis qu'il s'était découvert cette assurance et cette force de caractère, décuplée par ses mésaventures d'Espagne.

L'espionne avait ce don particulier de cerner la personnalité des gens qu'elle rencontrait d'un seul regard et elle s'était rarement trompée. C'était un talent qui lui était très utile quand venait le temps d'enquêter sur quelqu'un; elle pouvait savoir instantanément de qui se méfier et à qui elle pouvait se permettre de tourner le dos. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à cerner du premier coup et qui parvenait à la surprendre encore aujourd'hui...

Ada avait prévu s'éclipser comme elle le faisait toujours, après avoir satisfait les besoins de son corps mais le simple fait qu'elle soit toujours là, dans son lit et dans ses bras après qu'il se soit endormi la faisait remettre en question la carapace de froideur qu'elle s'était forgée. Pourquoi restait-elle?

Ada baissa les yeux sur son corps, parcourant du regard les contours sculptés de ses muscles, s'arrêtant de temps en temps sur les diverses cicatrices qui les constellaient comme tant de petites imperfections qui racontaient son histoire et faisaient autant partie de son identité que son nom. Ada pouvait reconnaître certaines d'entre elles pour avoir été présente lorsqu'il se les étaient faites infligés. Une longue marque, fine et pâle traversait son torse d'un bout à l'autre; une blessure maintenant à peine visible que Saddler lui avait faite lors de leur dernier affrontement. Elle voyait aussi l'étroit trait sur sa jambe, là où elle l'avait poignardé alors qu'il avait tenté de l'étrangler sous l'influence du Plaga. Il y avait aussi sa petite cicatrice sur sa joue droite, très subtile, que lui avait laissé Jack Krauser en guise de cadeau d'adieu. Mais la plus importante d'entre elle se trouvait sur son épaule gauche, tout près de son cœur. Une petite cicatrice ronde, recouverte d'une peau réparée, épaisse, une qu'elle avait elle même traitée après qu'il ait été blessé par sa faute.

_Tu m'as sauvé la vie ce jour là... _À l'époque, Ada savait que si leur rôle avait été inversé, elle n'aurait pas levé le petit doigt pour l'aider. Mais lui s'était interposé entre elle et Annette Birkin alors qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques heures tout au plus. Ce jour là, quelque chose était né entre eux, quelque chose qui les lierait l'un à l'autre pour toujours à la vie à la mort. Peut-être étais-ce par simple culpabilité ou peut-être même par compassion, mais Ada n'avait plus jamais permis qu'il soit en danger sous son regard vigilant. Elle avait réellement eu peur de le perdre à tout jamais lorsqu'elle l'avait vu darder sur elle des yeux rouges menaçants. Maintenant plus que jamais, pensa-t-elle, l'idée de le perdre lui semblait insupportable. Une partie d'elle même mourrait avec lui. Peut-être la parcelle d'humanité qu'il lui restait.

La réalisation soudaine la frappa comme une tonne de brique. _Je suis amoureuse de lui... _Cette perspective l'effrayait plus que n'importe quel monstre. Ada Wond n'aimait personne, n'avait pas d'attaches, pas de faiblesse, elle était de fer, imperturbable, impénétrable. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer... Les conséquences seraient trop graves. Pourtant, Ada n'eut d'autre choix que de se l'avouer. Si tel n'avait pas été le cas, Leon serait déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Un terrible choix s'imposait à elle. Rester ou partir? L'aimer ou fuir? Jamais ils ne pourraient être un couple; pas tant qu'ils avaient tous les deux leur carrière. Quels que soient les sentiments qu'elle ait pu éprouver pour lui, ça ne changerait pas le fait qu'ils n'auraient jamais une vie normale. Le couple qu'ils auraient pu former était mort-né, détruit avant même d'avoir eu la chance de voir le jour.

_Je suis désolée, Leon. Mais les choses sont comme ça..._

Le cœur serré par une émotion qui lui était étrangère, Ada se détacha délicatement de lui pour ne pas le réveiller et se leva, ressentant immédiatement le froid sur sa peau nue. Il dormait toujours paisiblement, rattrapant probablement toutes les heures de sommeil qu'il avait manqué depuis des mois.

Ada se détoura rapidement de sa forme endormie avant que sa résolution ne chancelle et sortit de la chambre pour récupérer ses vêtements éparpillés dans le salon. Elle se rendit à la salle de bain pour se rhabiller et en profita pour se brosser les cheveux et retoucher son maquillage.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit, elle vit du coin de l'œil Leon qui reposait toujours sur son lit, toujours inconscient du drame qu'elle vivait intérieurement. Ada ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les traits séduisants de son visage et eut un pincement au cœur. Si seulement ils avaient pus se rencontrer dans une autre vie...

Leon se réveilla tranquillement au chant des oiseaux et à la lumière dorée du soleil qui illuminait toute la chambre. Il se sentait si bien; comme dans un rêve. Tous ses muscles et ses articulations étaient détendus et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, aucune de ses vielles blessures ne le faisait souffrir. C'était l'une de ses rares fois où il se sentait réellement reposé en se réveillant. Le soulagement était grand mais fut de courte durée lorsque son bras chercha la forme endormie de son amante à ses côtés pour n'y trouver que du vide. Leon se redressa assis abruptement, cherchant l'espionne du regard et ne la trouvant nulle part. Elle n'oserait pas...

L'agent spécial enfila un caleçon et des pantalons à la hâte, sans se soucier de ses cheveux châtains en bataille et sortit pieds nus de sa chambre. Il regarda partout : le salon, la cuisine, la salle de bain et ne la trouva nulle part. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine à l'idée qu'Ada ait pu l'abandonner à nouveau de la sorte surtout après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre ensemble...

Une délicate effluve de jasmin parvint alors à ses narines. L'odeur était si familière que son corps comprit de quoi il s'agissait avant même que son cerveau ne le fasse. Elle était là, revêtue de ses habits de la veille, impeccablement coiffée et maquillée, une tasse de thé fumante à la main, admirant le paysage urbain sur le balcon. Leon eut peine à contenir sa joie en la voyant là. Il fit glisser la porte moustiquaire et alla la rejoindre, la chaleur et la brise plaisante du matin caressant son torse nu.

« Tu avais l'air si bien, je n'osais pas te réveiller. » lui dit Ada, sirotant son thé en observant les passants promener leurs chiens.

« Je croyais que tu étais partie... » confessa l'ex policier, curieux de voir sa réaction.

« Je ne pouvais pas quitter sans te dire au revoir. » Ada se tourna pour lui faire face. Leon admira son visage, toujours aussi insondable et magnifique. « Tu sais que je ne pourrai par rester, n'est-ce pas, Leon? » l'avertit-elle. Celui-ci ne se donna pas la peine de cacher sa déception.

« Je sais... » fit-il en baissant les yeux. « Mais je ne m'en fais pas. Je te retrouve toujours au moment où je m'y attend le moins. »

Ada sourit de son effort pour être optimiste et, après avoir posé sa tasse quelque part, le serra dans ses bras tendrement, marque d'affection qu'il lui rendit immédiatement. L'espionne, la tête posée contre son épaule entendait les battements de son cœur, lents et régulier, sachant au fond d'elle même que le sien battait également dans l'espoir de le revoir.

Les deux amants restèrent là, enlacé, sans se soucier du reste du monde, jusqu'à ce que Leon rompe le silence en prononçant les mots lourds de sens, et de conséquence qu'elle fut aussi contente que terrifiée d'entendre :

« Je t'aime... »

Ada resta muette, incapable de réfléchir à une réponse. Elle avait su que Leon était tombé amoureux d'elle dès Raccoon City et elle avait toujours gardé ses propres sentiments à son égard dissimulés à la vue de tous. Au début, il n'avait été qu'un élément perturbateur de sa mission de retrouver le virus G et elle avait su tirer profit du fait qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Après sa « mort », elle pensait ne jamais le revoir mais contre toute attente, six ans plus tard elle le retrouva, luttant vaillamment contre une horde de villageois enragés. Elle l'observait de loin, manier son arme comme un maître, repoussant les hommes et les femmes armés de fourches et de faucilles à coup de pied et de couteau parfaitement exécutés. Ce n'était plus le jeune policier naïf et inexpérimenté qu'elle avait sous les yeux mais un agent spécial six ans plus vieux et six ans plus expérimenté. Elle l'avait vu changer, ses cheveux ayant perdu leur légère teinte rouquine au profit de reflets dorés. Il était aussi légèrement plus grand que dans son souvenir et beaucoup plus costaud. Définitivement pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère.

Ada n'était pas tout à fait certaine de pourquoi mais elle s'était empressée d'aller sonner la cloche de l'église, effectivement stoppant les assauts des _ganados _avant qu'il ne se retrouve submergé. Elle avait eu l'occasion de revoir son côté insouciant et un peu niais en le voyant retomber dans des situations dangereuse qu'il aurait pu éviter s'il avait prêté un peu attention. C'était une vraie maladie chez lui; il ne pouvait pas rester hors de danger. Ada savait que de l'époque de Raccoon City, elle aurait pu facilement le désarmer et le tuer. Même son entraînement de policier n'aurait pas suffi à lui valoir la victoire s'il s'était retrouvé dans une situation où il devait l'affronter. Elle comprit toutefois très vite que la situation n'était plus la même lorsqu'elle se retrouva à se merci, une lame acérée à quelques millimètres de sa jugulaire dans la chambre des maîtres qui surplombait les jardins. Il s'était même permis de lui faire remarquer son manque de jugement d'avoir tenté de le neutraliser sans couteau. Elle savait désormais qu'il était assez compétent pour la tuer s'il l'avait voulu.

Malgré tout, Ada s'était refusée de lui faire du mal même après que Wesker lui ait explicitement demandé de l'assassiner. À ce moment là, Ada comprit que Leon s'était taillé une place dans son cœur de glace et qu'elle n'arriverait pas à l'oublier si facilement. C'était une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Ada Wong disposait de ses pions dès qu'elle avait fini de s'en servir, mais avec Leon tout avait changé et elle craint que son attachement involontaire pour le jeune homme ne compromette sa carrière ou pire encore.

« Leon... » parvint-elle à murmurer.

« Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, Ada. » poursuivit il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Je sais... Je sais que tu es une espionne et moi un agent gouvernemental. Je sais que tout ce qu'il y a pu avoir entre nous doit rester secret. Mais, Ada, je suis prêt à faire ce sacrifice si je sais que ça en vaut la peine. »

L'espionne recula d'un pas, fuyant son regard, redoutant la direction que prenait la conversation. Leon la rattrapa, prenant sans rudesse ses bras pour l'inciter à le regarder.

« Cette nuit là, à Raccoon City... Tu as dis que tu étais tombée amoureuse de moi. » dit-il en se demandant s'il était sage de continuer. Le souvenir encore vivace de ces quelques mots avaient changé le cours de sa vie à jamais. Malgré toute l'indifférence dont la femme avait pu faire preuve à son égard après cela, Leon ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête la pensée qu'elle avait prononcé ces mots à un moment où ils croyaient tous les deux qu'elle allait mourir. Pourquoi aurait-elle dit ça à ce moment précis? Pourquoi lui mentir si elle allait mourir de toute façon? Ada semblait plus inconfortable qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue et son masque d'ordinaire froid et stérile se désintégrait lentement sous ses yeux. Il ne se plaisait pas du tout à l'acculer de la sorte au coin du mur mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, même si toute la chose risquait de lui exploser au visage. Il lâcha ses bras et quitta le balcon pour revenir entre les murs de son appartement, mal alaise mais déterminé. Ada le suivit des yeux alors qu'il était dos à elle.

« Je veux... J'ai besoin de savoir si tu disais vrai, Ada. » réclama-t-il. « Il faut que je sache... si les risques que je prends en omettant de mentionner ton nom dans mes rapports en valent la peine. »

Ada se sentait prise au piège. Leon la poussait sur un territoire qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout. Comme elle voulait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait aussi et qu'elle ferait tout pour le protéger mais elle craignait les graves conséquences qui pourrait s'ensuivre si la rumeur que deux agents de deux partis opposés se fréquentaient venait à s'ébruiter. Ada aimait son travail. Elle avait travaillé dur pour en arriver là où elle était et elle n'avait aucune envie d'abandonner sa carrière, quels que soit ses sentiments pour l'ex-policier aux cheveux châtains. Elle voulait encore moins finir assassinée par ses employeurs pour ce qu'ils considéreraient comme de la traîtrise. _Oh, Leon, je t'aime mais les choses ne peuvent pas aller plus loin entre toi et moi. Il en va de notre survie à tout les deux._

« Les choses sont loin d'être aussi simples, Leon. » répondit-elle enfin avec le plus de détachement qu'elle put. La nuit dernière était une erreur. Jamais elle n'aurait dû venir et lui laisser croire qu'il y avait un avenir entre eux. Elle avait eu tellement envie de lui... Voilà ce qui arrivait lorsqu'elle écoutait son corps plutôt que sa tête.

« Non. Au contraire, Ada. » protesta-t-il et faisant volte face, refusant de lâcher prise. « Je sais que les choses ne pourront jamais être faciles entre toi en moi parce que nous sommes censés être ennemis.» Il marqua une pause et soupira comme s'il se résignait à faire une chose qu'il n'avait aucune envie de faire. « Ada... je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Tu ne me dois rien et tu n'es pas obligée ressentir la même chose pour moi. Mais je veux savoir si tu m'aimes vraiment ou pas. Je veux que tu sois sincère avec moi pour une fois et que tu me dise la vérité. Si tu m'aimes, cela donnera enfin un sens à tout ce que nous avons vécu. Mais si tu ne ressens rien pour moi, si tout cela n'est qu'un jeu pour toi, ne me laisse pas croire qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose là où il n'y aura jamais rien. Je pourrai enfin faire une croix là dessus et passer à autre chose. Je t'en prie, si tu as ne serais-ce qu'un peu de respect pour moi, tu diras la vérité.»

Ada écouta gravement ses paroles, consciente que quelle que soit sa réponses, les répercussions seraient immédiates et déterminantes. Si elle lui disait la vérité et lui confessait son amour, leurs destins seraient à jamais liés et risqueraient des les tuer tous les deux, jetant honte et disgrâce sur leurs noms. Si elle niait ressentir quoi que ce soit pour lui, ils pourraient tous les deux continuer à vivre, privés l'un de l'autre pour toujours. D'un côté, elle le rendait heureux mais risquait sa vie, de l'autre elle le protégeait mais achevait de lui briser le cœur. L'espionne fut tentée de dégainer son grappin et de fuir mais elle se retint; Leon l'interpréterait certainement comme un rejet.

« La vérité. » insista-t-il en la dévisageant intensément.

« Leon... Si quelqu'un venait à entendre ne serais-ce que l'ombre d'une rumeur à propos de ce qui s'est passé entre nous, tu serais considéré comme un traître et exécuté sur-le-champ. Et la même chose m'arriverait à moi si mes employeurs le découvraient. Réalises tu seulement tout ce que tu risques? »

« Je le sais très bien. Et je n'ai pas peur. » Son ton était décisif et son regard était de fer. Elle le voyait, droit et fier devant elle, le feu dans les yeux. Elle reconnaissait bien là l'agent spécial, pourfendeur d'armes biologiques qui n'avait peur de rien.

Il était sérieux. Plus sérieux que jamais. Ada inspira profondément, faisant appel à tout son professionnalisme pour dissimuler la douleur déchirante qu'elle ressentait en regardant dans ses yeux mélancoliques.

«Je suis désolée, Leon... » dit-elle alors.

À peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle le vit baisser les yeux, la gorge serrée. Elle s'esquivait encore. Ada aurait souhaité ne jamais voir le regard de chien battu qu'il dardait partout sauf sur elle. L'espionne avança d'un pas et saisit doucement son visage entre ses mains, déposant un baiser plein de tendresse sur ses lèvres. Il ne se déroba pas mais n'émit aucune réponse à son contact. Ce fut tout ce qu'elle fit pour lui. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui.

Leon la regarda, comme s'il fut un spectateur de sa propre vie, s'éloigner de lui. Combien de fois avait-il dû la regarder s'en aller? Oh, comme il aurait aimé en ce moment que le gouvernement ait achevé de le robotiser, de le dérober de toute son humanité, de tarir ses émotions jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus rien ressentir. Il ne s'en porterait que mieux. Tout pour ne pas ressentir la douleur qu'il éprouvait en ce moment. Pourquoi avait-il donc fallu que la seule femme qu'il puisse aimer soit la seule qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir?

Malgré la blessure qui le brûlait, Leon reporta bravement son regard sur elle. Elle se dirigeait d'un pas décidé jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, semblait-il sans se soucier de son sort désormais. Il ne sut quoi penser en la voyant lui jeter un regard par dessus son épaule avec son sourire énigmatique de toujours.

« Notre histoire n'est pas terminée. Nous nous reverrons un jour, Leon. Et ce jour là, tout sera différent. Si tu peux m'attendre, Leon, je te trouverai. »

OOOOOOOOOO

_Je n'étais jamais satisfaite de la fin. Originalement, il y avait encore une scène après celle là mais j'ai trouvé qu'elle n'ajoutait pas nécessairement à l'histoire et j'avais du mal à la rendre comme il faut. J'ai préféré couper ça là où c'était, laissant une petite question en suspend, présageant leur réunion dans Resident Evil 6._

_C'est la première fois que j'ai écris une scène de sexe et je crois que j'ai fais du bon travail, même si ce n'est pas parfait. Ce n'était pas le seul but de cette histoire de toute façon. Je voulais vraiment montrer la façon dont je voyais la relation entre Leon et Ada. Beaucoup de gens montrent Leon très timide, voire soumis en face de Ada et je peux très bien comprendre la raison pour laquelle ils voient les choses ainsi. Cependant, Leon ne m'as jamais donné l'impression d'être timide en face de Ada, en particulier dans Damnation où il l'affronte carrément._

_Ce ne sera sans doute pas la dernière fois que j'écris à propos de ce couple en particulier si je reçois plusieurs bons commentaires sur cette histoire. Je vous invite à laisser des reviews. Il me fait un grand plaisir de les lire et de vous répondre. La critique constructive est également la bienvenue. Et encore une fois, j'aimerais particulièrement savoir s'il y a un passage spécifique que vous avez aimé! Je suis également ouverte aux suggestions pour d'autres fanfictions éventuelles sur Leon et Ada._

_Merci et au plaisir d'avoir de vos nouvelles!_


End file.
